User talk:SWG-Warcryer
Question Hello. Thanks for your welcome message in my own talk. Question: do i have any way to add a specific iframe related to a specific project i am working on? Please have a look on this example and tell me if i would be able to include such content in the Planets/cities pages. I own that Project and consequently i am willing to modify code or any other requirement. Thanks LOGANS 23:55, 26 August 2009 (GMT) :The URL seems incorrect. --SWG-Warcryer 23:05, 26 August 2009 (UTC) The url works fine for me try again: http://www.sodynet.eu/swgttatlas ''--SWG-LOGANS 01:08 , 27 August 2009 (GMT)'' :Ok got it working now. Nice maps. I'm not sure if such a complex HTML content could be added in a Wiki article. If you check , you can see that the supported HTML tags have cosmetic purposes. Unless there's a better solution that I can't figure out, we could provide a direct link to a specific map in the adequate article. Bestine pointing to this link per example. --SWG-Warcryer 23:32, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey sorry I forgot to login hehe when I was editing the Pistol page ClanFett 00:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :No problem! --SWG-Warcryer Sysop Hi Warcryer. In recognition of all your contributions to this wiki, I've granted you sysop rights. Congratulations! Skinmeister 15:35, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Skin, I'll be sure to use it wisely for the benefit of this Wiki. --SWG-Warcryer Pwwoz Pwwa Hey dude. I've restored this page because even though it sounds like gibberish it actually is the name of a character on Mustafar! :) If I remember correctly he's in the Mensix facility and you get some buff crystal or something from him. Skinmeister 09:56, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that, sounded indeed like good old spam. :) --SWG-Warcryer Happy? Happy? I was just throwing some useful knowledge in that wasn't in place figured it wouldn't hurt in case someone was looking to further their knowledge. I know Wiki's don't take up to much space even until you have massive amounts of pages. I have one with about 19,000 pages that's become degenerate over time, but not really related to anything in specific or worth mentioning. I'll be continuing to add relevant data as I see it missing. :Ok. --SWG-Warcryer Hey I kind of need help. I have a wiki off of the SWTOR site and I'd like to also put it on this wiki. I have it up right now but it's mostly in code. I don't understand this wiki site and I had a friend do the wiki for me for SWTOR wiki. Thanks. Haiasi Samoht Zedalav :I think I understand but is it about your character in SWG? If not, this is not the place for it. Skinmeister 08:53, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Edit to Rare Melee Weapons III I added semi colons to your waypoint list on the Rare Melee Weapons III page, just thought I would let you know. Thanks for all your contributions! Cosmah Tekti 22:33, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. --SWG-Warcryer 20:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC) confusion I am not new to gaming, I am not new to wiki's, but thus is the most amazing wiki I have ever had the misfortune to try to use. I say "try" because I'm not sure why this wiki exists. Normally it's here to help people with quests, answer questions, and find waypoints. Oddly this does not seem to apply to swg-wiki, even though I can clearly see "Spoiler Alerts", the pages don't really spoil anything cause they don't actually give anything useful anyways. I am trying to do the clone relics quest, "To the Queen's Aid" and none of the pages I've read have anything useful on them at all, even the page that warns of Spoiler Alert basically only tells me the quest starts with the queen (who else would it be? is there more then 1 queen in the game?) and that the reward for the quest is a nice ship. wonderful, except I already know the queen starts the quest, and I took the quest TO GET THE SHIP. therefore the wiki pages are absolutely useless, pointless, and otherwise a waste of E-space. Also, I have noticed that the search engine on this wiki is garbage, I searched for the page "To the Queen's Aid" several times, and tried several links to NOT the page I need, now I find it by searching "to the queen's aid" swg on the google home page and apparently got it first try. How can google find the exact wiki page I want, while when i search from within wiki I find only garbage non spoiler idiots! :Hi, I think I may be able to help you with this. I assume you are new to the internet, however there are these things called 'hyperlinks' on webpages, and these can be identified by being in a different colour and when you click them then they take you to a different page. Wonderous technology, I know. If you'd have clicked the 'hyperlink' on the page you'd previously mentioned entitled "To the Queen's Aid", it would have taken you to a page that tells you all about that quest. :Also, you say you are not new to wikis, however you seem to be unaware of the fact that typically they can be edited by anyone, this one included. For example, on another page where you'd whined about there not being any waypoints, you could in fact have found these out for yourself and edited the page to put them in to help other users. This is because contrary to your apparent belief the content of wikis do not magically appear, and someone needs to enter it in to start with. :Hope this helps! Skinmeister 03:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) : : more confusion I am trying to complete the rare pistols III and even thought I cannot make it into the DWB solo, the /way I have seen in a few places always takes me well outside the bunker, like 450 meters away actually. This is the only pistol I have left. Can someone please verify this /way for me and let me know where I am messing up? Toon name on Ahazi is Thelonese, alt is Thelonias Thanks :Can you post your question in this SWG board? It's a lot better for this kind of questions, thanks.--SWG-Warcryer 17:54, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I do have a question Hello and thank you for the welcome. I have found something you might provide some feedback on. Black Sun Pilots -- Believe this should be a Redirect to Black Sun Pilot Quota Progress or vise versa as one should redirect to the other. When you bring up your Collections information, it displays Black Sun Pilots, with the individual badges shown below that header where they each say "Black Sun Pilot Quota Tier x". Also, I'm not sure how but I think a navigator to the parent article should be available on each of the associated quota pages -- either as a bottom category link or as another type of link so folks can navigate more cleanly between the overview document and the detail documents. Such a "navigation aid"... I'm not sure where to place it but if it's created as a category (sub-category of collections) then it would be resolved on its own then just use that model across other collections of that type -- sub-categories of collections. I'd like to clean up those collection pages a bit but I'd also like to wait until I know how navigation should be handled so it's a single pass clean-up gig versus multiple passes. Thanks in advance for any feedback on this. --Eleazaros 02:42, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Black Sun Pilots would be a badge category in the UI. Not sure if such categories are usually referenced in the Wiki, but that could be an idea for future additions. :I think your point about navigation is a good idea, some of the articles such as the collection items and rewards one are often working like this. Some of the pilot squadron quests, the Legacy quest or the factional ThemeParks are usually providing links to the previous and next mission, when available. I tend to think it is a good idea to provide links to other Wiki articles everytime it's possible, orphaned pages have a very slight chance to be seen by the readers. :Also don't hesitate to do some updates and light clean-up operations, if you've somehow done an unappropriate update, someone will quickly fix this behind you while providing a reason for the fix, and you'll learn on the fly. --SWG-Warcryer 20:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Nice catch on the acklay armor page ... i must not be thinking -Jahsg :Well actually you were right and I did a bad rollback, then cancelled it. I might be the one not thinking on that one heh.. --SWG-Warcryer 19:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ran into a quest rewards issue I was putting in the Crafting Boots quest and began putting in the rewards. The rewards shown to me for the experience (92,307) is different from the rewards shown in an old picture of the quest information (83,915) from the official site image that was copied here. . My character is 90th level and has no buffs on him for experience, etc... I'm unsure if the old images exp value is accurate or if the value I see is the accurate one or if the value changes depending on level, etc... I'll leave it up to you to decide how you want to address this. --Eleazaros 19:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :From what I know, there might be 2 parameters that would explain getting different XP amounts for the same quest. For certain quests , the XP reward is based on the player CL. Also, there's a general rule where a QUEST XP CAP is applied per character per day (i.e, if the daily cap is at 80.000XP and you already earned 75.000XP, then you complete a quest rewarding 10.000XP, you'll be getting 5.000XP only). Lastly, and specifically for the issue you're raising, it might be entirely possible that the picture provided by SOE in a FF, comes from a TC/TCP screenshot, '''before XP gain tweaks'. If anyone else has hard facts to bring on the table, feel free.'' --SWG-Warcryer 19:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :A couple of updates ago all XP rewards were increased by 10%, which accounts for the difference. Skinmeister 20:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :83.915+10%=92.307, we have a winner! --SWG-Warcryer 20:29, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks for the reply. New to the game so I don't know about a lot of changes to how things were vs are. --Eleazaros 21:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Some current vs pre-NGE problems There are links to pre-NGE pages that have no value beyond historic referencing which can be (is) a bit confusing for someone looking for information on how this game is currently played. I'd like to clean some of them up but it would be a bit radical on how I'd do it. example: Novice Armorsmith (skill) -- I'd stub that page as a redirect to Trader (Munitions) and other such changes. Unfortunately that would do just as I describe -- STUB the page out, losing that older information that some folks may wish to access. Before going through something this radical, I figured I should ask. Personally, I think a "best fit" solution would be creation of a category called Pre-NGE, rename the page, set redirects from the old page name to the current game info and if that messes with links from other pre-NGE pages, those can be found and fixed at some other time (as in they'll now point to "current" info from some of their outdated links -- orphaned "new" outdated pages from hell). Better to have current information at link points than outdated stuff but that'd be a call for an admin. --Eleazaros 22:07, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Actually I've just deleted most of the pre-NGE stuff when I've come across it, for the reason that when I was new myself it confused the hell out of me. I did delete most of the old combat skill pages, but left the pilot ones and some of the trader ones because I wasn't sure if they still applied. If you would be kind enough to simply make a list of any pages that can be deleted on my talk page then I will do so. Don't re-direct them first though, as that makes it more time consuming to get to the right page to remove. Skinmeister 23:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :: Ahh... no problems then. If you like, I'll tag the pages with the template on their discussion page with a reason behind it. That way you can see why and it'll keep your chat page from flood filling. Just go to the template page for a "what links here" if there isn't a special page that shows delete request or the like. --Eleazaros 23:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Badges Hey, no problem at all :) Fixed Error on Famous Character Page Garm Bel Iblis is not located in the Corrila Capitol building as was stated. :Indeed, the NPC and related questline were removed with the NGE. Also, no need to tell anyone when you update a page. You can drop a comment when you save the new version of the article. - --SWG-Warcryer 23:58, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Its fwustwaiting....its so berry fwustwaiting. Hey, I just barely joined a few minutes ago and my reasoning was of course that I might be able to help add the occasional image or tid-bit in order to assist other players. Right after I added a jpeg image to the Rrwii Root page and saved it I noticed that it misplaced the text. So, I attempted to fix the issue but it won't allow me to for some reason. I honestly don't know if there is a limit on editing a single post in a specified time frame or if there is some sort of scrypt issue on my part. I can't get it to work so I was hoping you could provide some insight and/or simply fix the posting. The larger image is offset and the thumbnail isn't really necessary to be honest. Hope you are able to correct this small error. Thanks. UTAKURAK :Hi, you just needed to add some line breaks, which I've done. There's no post limit or anything though, so I don't know what happened there. Thanks for your contribution. Skinmeister 11:16, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I really appreciate the help, I hope I posted this in the right place. I'm still learning the proper use and ettiquette. Why I edited I received a mail to post here after I corrected some mistakes, so... The page on Faction Bases stated inaccurate information regarding how you would go about becoming a combatant and about becoming S.F., referring to the "old way" of speaking to the Recruiters. I replaced that information with the "new" (actually years old now) way of using /pvp to go Combatant, go S.F., and return to Combatant from S.F., and also added that a recruiter was needed to return to Off Duty. Also, the original post had misspelled Combatant as "Combantant" a few times, which I corrected. :You only received a '''Welcome email' for your first contribution and were invited to contact an Admin if need be, no explanations needed actually. Keep up the contributions. Peace.'' --SWG-Warcryer 18:47, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Was not my first contribution, though. I made my first contribution over a year ago when I had edited some of the quests. At any rate, more than happy to adjust things when appropriate. Mutation I'm looking to mutate a corelian sand panther into a fanged tiglon im on chilistra any help would be thanked mail redari i could use help with enzymes and the dna looking for good percentages ty for the help :The best advice I can give you is to visit the official Beast Mastery forums here, search the stickied threads or post your questions there. --SWG-Warcryer 17:26, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Leveling Hi i am new to swg and i am wodering how can i leave up fast i am a level 8. :Working on the Legacy Questline can be an option. Also, you should visit the New Player Forum. --SWG-Warcryer September 25, 2009 (UTC) Deleted Article http://swg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Illiv_Orfa&action=edit&redlink=1 While reading about future quests I plan on doing I ran across this article, which is deleted; however, the reason for deletion was, and I quote, "'the bitch dosnt spawn" which isn't really an appropriate reason for deleting an article I take it. Is there a way to restore the article or will someone need to create a new one? :No worries, the sentence you mentioned is not the reason for deletion, but the actual content of the deleted article. In other words, this article written in 2007 was nothing but a spam attempt. However, I just recreated a legit article about her, ready for updates if need be. --SWG-Warcryer 17:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) New City Article I recently created an article for a player city and I was wondering if there was any way to link it to the player city's article, or do I need special permission for that kind of things. :I renamed your article to Order's End (city) to fit with the Wiki Standards. You can now expand on it as you see fit. You can make a link from your article to the Player City one but not backwards. --SWG-Warcryer 15:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Varactyl Mount Hey!!! Do you know how to get the Varactyl mount thing, like you do the mission at Yavin to get the Bolatuar? Like...is there a mission to get the Varactyl mount? Let me know!! :) --Fingies Ceano :There are 2 ways, you'll find the details in the Varactyl article. --SWG-Warcryer 20:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hello mate, i see you coming behind and tidying up the posts i make, thanks for that, i see why they need tidied up, i am quite new but like to help. Anyways today you did an edit on my japenese collection and the reason being was because someone started it and wrote HI on it, i thought i would make his post better :) anyway, keep an eye on me will you, i will most likely miss out on stuff JB :You're welcome and thank you for the contributions. --SWG-Warcryer 20:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the great edit on General Ufwol. Wasn't sure how that was going to work out and didn't really care for the way it was formatted. Again, my thanks PegasusLG :Actually, Neliev from Chimaera did the update :) --SWG-Warcryer 20:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) oops must have hit yours by mistake...no matter...see you are active...It is good to know that you are...thank you :D thank you thank you for fixing what I broke, LOL, I wasn't trying to delete the info, I was trying to ADD info because according to the schematics in the game for structrue traders, the asteroid resources they have listed for POB weapons in here are doubled from what it says in the game, can you please try to add the note for that? :No problem, I think someone else fixed that though. --SWG-Warcryer 18:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Snared Thanks for the help with the links in the Snared page! Im new to wiki's, so hopefully I've not messed up too much :) :We had a slight syntax malfunction but uh.. everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here now, thank you.. how are you? Welcome aboard Vince, you'll learn the syntax tips in no time. Peace. --SWG-Warcryer 18:23, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Rifles I've been slowly updating/adding pages to the Rifles category and noticed some of the pages are more of a schematic format (Berserker Rifle) and others are as if you examined the weapon (DC-15 Rifle). If I continue to update I would like to use a standard format. Should I use one/the other/both? :I think it would fit to consider different formats as follows: :*''List the rifles awarded through a quest, directly in the Rifle article'' :*''Create a separate article for the native Munitions schematics, as in CDEF Rifle; it uses a specific template'' :*''When a quest reward can be deconstructed, it'll deserve a separate article to display the schematic specifics'' :So yeah, basically, create a separate article for schematics, and update the Rifle article for everything else. Thanks for the contributions. --SWG-Warcryer 20:07, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok how now? DC-15 Rifle :Sounds good. I edited the DC-15 article just a bit to show you how I made an internal Wiki link for the Boba Fett quest, instead of a link with a full URL. Also, if you want to add a link to wookieepedia when there's one, look how I did it at the bottom of the page, and it'll be perfect. --SWG-Warcryer 19:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Starsider Characters Hey, Thanks for the welcome. I was just wondering if the page Shadowded Darkness (character) could be added to the list of characters on the page with the Starsider characters. Thanks a lot :) Shadowded Darkness/Odowan1 :Absolutely, just add the Category labelled '''Starsider characters' to your article, and it'll be added to the list.'' --SWG-Warcryer 22:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) The Forlorn Legion The abbrv. for the Forlorn Legion is Slash. :Ok, your article has been renamed to SLASH (PA). --SWG-Warcryer 18:36, May 6, 2010 (UTC) keep getting logged out. I keep getting logged out an my contributions get flagged as my IP address. Any way to force wikia to not log me out every couple hours? This last time, I clicked edit on a page for Storm Squadron, added some info about needing xp / duty missions, but didn't submit right away (I had just logged in prior to clicking edit). Between food and duty missions, I come back a couple hours (2 at most?) later and hit save (now that I've confirmed you only need 2 trainings before the next real mission), and wikia says "screw you, I've already forgotten that you were logged in". Kind of frustrating. It'd be great if there was some way for it to always log me in or even prompt for log in on edit. Alternatively, possibly there's a way to tag anon edits as belonging to a user at a later time that I just don't know about. Anyways, thanks for helping keep this thing going. Swg.wikia is my first resource to turn to. reconnecting with old swg players! I saw that you made a page about Lord-Valak who was a buddy of mine on the taraquinas galaxy. This is ba'ad guntherr, and i wanted to get in touch with him and see if hes going to be playing TOR! :I have nothing to do with this, I edited the article because it contained errors. Good luck in your search. --SWG-Warcryer 03:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Edit and edit and edit ..... Hi pal , thanks for all support you give to me and the other contribuitors. we stay here to help ! and sorry for any clumsiness because, to err is human and to forgive is divine! :Hey no problem, keep up the contributions, there are people backing you guys up if necessary. --SWG-Warcryer 04:29, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Bloodfin article Sorry to involve you in this matter, but the Bloodfin article are repeatedly edited and Have the new content that I put off for several times Can you talk with skinmeister and ask him to stop it? im just trying to improve the article. thank you :Hello Darlan. For this kind of articles, I think you'll have to use your user space because as much as it's an important project for you, it remains personal and in a way, subjective. The Bloodfin article, like the other server articles, are supposed to include general informations, not tied to specific players or guilds. Skinmeister is an Admin for the SWG Wiki, this is why he rollbacked your updates, we don't always have the time or energy to explain the How-To's to everyone with all the spam and griefs we have to deal with. So my advice is to use your personal user space to publish your project. From there, I guess it's ok to update the Bloodfin article to add a new section "Player-Driven Projects" and link your article directly from there. The bloodfin article will remain simple and general and you'll get the readers interested in this server to see your work through a link. That's the compromise I'm foreseeing. --SWG-Warcryer 19:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Banned? No warnings? So I was banned for adding the {delete} tag to a page that I made a mistake on? And you deleted all the pages I was working on including my own toon Sahoka Sekura and our SDW guild page? Sounds paranoid and childish, exactly how old are you? Could have sent me a warning message on my talk page warning me of my mistake instead of banning. I think this site is run by Russian bureaucrats (Warcryer & Skinmeister) that love jumping the gun by using the ban function. I enjoy writin bios on swg.wikia. You two own me an apology. BarbieGurl :Next time you think it's super funny to update the Darth Vader picture to include your character posing at his side, or to post princess photos on the Rebel faction items article, think twice "BarbieGurl". Our volunteer time is not to be wasted with pre-teen games. You want to post fun stuff? Fine, use your personal user space, not the core articles. --SWG-Warcryer 01:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :BarbieGurl inquired about the reasons of the ban through PMs, was informed, understood them and will keep it clean from now on. Ban lifted. --SWG-Warcryer 02:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Warcryer, ummm, so yeah, Skinmeister hasn't replied on his talk page, Im still gettin tha no permisson thing with i click edit on my toons page, can you unlock my character page please? http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Sahoka_Sekura_(character) - BarbieGurl 01:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Done, happy edits. --SWG-Warcryer 06:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Greetings! I have attempted to contact Skinmeister via PMs on the SWG Boards and here as well to no avail, it appears he has deleted my profiles Joey-Paul Gowdy (character) & ObWan (PA) and has locked them from being recreated, lesson learned about over inserting #redirect so what can be done about getting them restored? Sincerely, JoeyGowdy 14:50, August 10, 2010 (CST) :Wait for Skinmeister's reply patiently. One advice in the meantime, don't multiply the inquiries. --SWG-Warcryer 23:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) BarbieGurl I've blocked this user again after conducting a sock puppet investigation. If you'd like to see some of the evidence behind this e-mail me and I'll supply you with the same. Dude. Skinmeister 05:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Find Illicit Goods Macro Hi Warcryer, I've spent almost an hour searching the wiki, forums, and google but I'm having trouble figuring this one out. I have a macro to loot someone when I kill them, and I'm trying to throw the skill Find Illicit Goods in the mix. I have yet to figure out if I can do this or not, so I thought I might as well give it a shot and ask someone, and you were the first person to come to mind :P My macro is simple at the moment: /loot ...yeah, really simple. Anyway, can you help me? Thanks Adam0935 21:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :There is no available command to call in order to perform a contraband search. However, you can drag and drop your Find Illicit Goods icon from your command browser to your toolbar. Then, in your looting macro, add /ui action toolbarSlotxx to trigger the special. --SWG-Warcryer 06:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Smuggler Underworld Contraband Deliveries Hey Warcryer, thanks for the welcome. This is my first wiki that I've edited so I apologize if I mess anything up, I try not to edit unless I'm completely sure of what I'm doing, which brings me to this question: I wasn't sure what the quest givers for the UW faction quests were called, so I searched the name Barak (The first person I ran into that gave me one of these quests) on SWG Wiki, nothing showed up. I went to google and searched Barak SWG, and the first page to show up was this wiki's Smuggler page. On the smuggler page they have a list of the quest givers which is what I was looking for, so I thought if you searched someone like Barak or Ogden, it should redirect you to: http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Smuggler#Underworld_Smuggler_System It would be a great help for me and I'm sure a few other starter smugglers using this wiki, though I don't know how to make redirects myself. So if you could please explain how to and/or make the redirect, that would be awesome. Thanks, Adam0935 19:28, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Warcryer, I appreciate all the hard work you and everyone else puts into this wiki, also, thanks with my other comment on your talk page :) Adam0935 21:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. sorry I cant quite get my text below yours :P) :Thanks for the feedback. I've just created the main article for Barak. Our Wiki is not currently up to date regarding the smuggling system, it's one of the works in progress among many others. --SWG-Warcryer 06:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : Featured Character Hi, Is not the time to change this ? that girl are cute , but is time to show a new face. :Suggestions as to who's got a Character article worth mentioning? --SWG-Warcryer 06:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC)] some like : *http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Darius_Geno_%28character%29 *http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Yuka_Laka_%28character%29 *http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Bussahot_Capinya_%28character%29 *http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Erich_Ritter_%28character%29 when someone create a character page i think he want see it on Featured Page, new content always bring more attention :Yuka's famous now. FYI, only the character articles with a well written description, no typos and with available pictures will be picked though, so not everyone will make it. --SWG-Warcryer 06:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm not looking for fame, changing first page content regularly is our victory not mine, cause i want see more people intersted in this wikia; And encourage our fellow contibuitors to create character articles most complete are possible to keep it working. :K... but you're missing my point nonetheless. Some of the character articles you provided were definitely not eligible to end up on the Main Page. This is all I was saying. --SWG-Warcryer 00:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : :Maybe this one can be a eligible one http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Karanlik_Paragoz_%28character%29 Profession Progression Hey Warcryer, I had an idea while editing some of the Profession Progession articles (like Fundamentals and Essentials and such) and to go to the next one, I would have to backtrack to the main profession page and click the next one. It could be easier to include something like they do for quests with the "Previous" and "After" links, or even just putting them all on 1 page. I would gladly do this but I am missing 1) Your permision and 2) The know-how. Even if I can't do this, can you point me in the direction of a good wiki-editing article or guide? Thanks, Adam0935 03:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Go ahead, it can only be helpful! Drop a link on the first article then I'll update it with a better syntax. From there, you'll be able to edit that first article and copy the syntax I used in more articles. --SWG-Warcryer 00:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Locked Servers I just tried to get on SWG but it said the servers were locked, is it like this for you two? - DarthGuy 13:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's most likely a scheduled maintenance. --SWG-Warcryer 17:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) eclipse characters heyas my name is oreba sparrow from the eclipse server and im trying to make a roleplay biography on the eclipse characters page, but i cant find the right button or dont know what to do how to make one hehe. some of my friends have accomplished that like zo'ra, roly and rowook. its my first time editing something on this wiki maybe thats it! :P hope you can help me out soon greetings oreba-sparrow :Create a new page and name it exactly like this '''Nameofyourcharacter (character)'. Example: Oreba-Sparrow (character). Then you can add anything you want in that article: biography, screenshots, etc... Just add the Eclipse Characters as a category for your article so you'll categorized in the Eclipse Characters index.'' --SWG-Warcryer 03:32, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Nightsister Stronghold page. With the Witches of Dathomir out, the quest section on the Nightsister Stronghold page is obsolete. What should be done about it? Hey SWG-War Hi SWG-WAR I accidently left messages to yourself in the nighsister message, but have now realised its because i didnt put a header/subject in. i have deleted the wayward messages and will now try make my player bio page. Great work with what u have done on here regards Ed'i Bureaucrat As you've probably noticed I haven't been around for a while. At first it was partly because I could no longer play SWG and partly in protest at the horrendous layout changes on Wikia, but now after seeing the disingenuous begging letters by the liar and hypocrite Jimmy Wales on Wikipedia, I refuse to contribute to any Wikia/Wikimedia website ever again. So, I've made you a Bureaucrat to allow you to appoint new Sysops here. Best regards. Skinmeister 00:35, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I kind of noticed. Thanks for the dedication you've put here, the other admins and myself will keep up the efforts. --SWG-Warcryer 07:47, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Current Dev team Is there a page for our current dev team as is? :No not really. I've started to cover a few known members of the SOE staff working on SWG but this is really just a start. Beyond that, it is not publicly known to my knowledge who's exactly assigned to SWG at a given time. With their other titles, reassignments occur often. --SWG-Warcryer 01:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Someone Banned I think either you or Skinmeister banned a user on Clone Wars Adventures Wiki and this wiki called "JoeyGowdy". He's started a discussion on you banning him for no reason here. If you wouldn't mind going to the discussion and sorting it out, please? Thanks. Manga (talk • ) 15:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hello Manga. I will gladly shed some light on this case as time permits. But I'll have to do some research on the full case history since another Bureaucrat enforced the said ban and managed this. As far as I remember though, this case was a no brainer. --SWG-Warcryer 18:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::During your efforts to shed some light on it, I found this on the other account's talk page. :::"You have been blocked indefinitely from editing. After further investigation I believe you are a sock puppet of User:JoeyGowdy, not only on this site but many others. I had previously suspected such due to your edit history, but after investigating off-site I am now certain. :::It is clear that the persona of 'Barbie Patrobas' is completely false and invented purely to appear as a third party in order to support your personal goals. The most obvious evidence of this is your Wikipedia contribution list. I have also confirmed that you are not the person in your profile picture, after personally conversing with the girl depicted in said photo. I have informed her of your copyright infringement. :::The pages you created have been deleted, and all future edits will be monitored to ensure that you gain no benefits here. Skinmeister 05:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC)" ::This sort of makes me inclined to think that, yes, he is a sockpuppet. Manga (talk • ) 20:58, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Seems you have found the real story yourself. Thanks, less investigations for me :) --SWG-Warcryer 09:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC) A request Hi Warcryer, I am a user on Wookieepedia and I'd like to thank you and the other users on this wiki for all the hard work you put in here, as SWG Wiki serves as a great aide to Wookieepedia's efforts to document Galaxies content. I am currently planning to do some work on the Wookieepedia article A Galaxy Befuddled, and I have heard that the article subject matter appears in SWG, in one of the Corellian Corvette missions. I would like to obtain a good quality screenshot of the item, without the blue Galaxies background, so I was wondering if you could help me, or direct me to someone else who can. Thank you! --Jinzler 12:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Jinzler, I'll try to get that done for you. Will keep ya informed on your Talk page. --SWG-Warcryer 18:07, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Bloodfin to Starsider 3/15/2011 A request for assistance. Our SWG guild Red Hand Squadron (RHS) needs info moved. We would like to have an wiki-admin move our SWG Guild from the bloodfin pa tab to Starsider tab. The info was created by my name / account. Can you have staff move this for us? Bosessk RHS :Done. Just so you know, anyone can do it, you just need to update the categories defined for your article. --SWG-Warcryer 19:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Thanks again for the assist with moving our RHS Guild info from Bloodfin to the Starsider section. I'm still new at editting but getting better. I do notice that the RHS guild tag does disappear from the PA selections. I'm looking at it now and RHS is not showing up in the Starsider PA area. Bosessk Dr. Fool Hi Warcryer, I was just wondering if you could help me with something. In the Dr. Fool article, there is some text in italics that details an SWG April Fools Day event, and I am trying to find out if that text is from Galaxies itself. I'm curious because if it is indeed from Galaxies, then I will need to update some of Wookieepedia's articles to reflect the information. Cheers. --Jinzler 11:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, I've tried to find the source but can't manage to. I'm positive that it was a copy paste from an official Star Wars Galaxies source though so it's as legit as that. --SWG-Warcryer 07:32, April 2, 2011 (UTC) RLS The only thing I could offer is a SS of me opening a rare chest and popping out the legendary. I got a Legendary Stun Baton off a rare loot chest looted durring a Dearic invasion. Sold on on Starsider for 140m. All I've got is my word lol. :Ok can you post the screenshot in the GPD forums when they're back up? There's a thread about this claiming exactly that. I need to be exactly sure that it's legit because if it is, the prices of rare and exceptional chests are likely to rise. However, it can also mean that the legendary weapons (only) are in all loot tables across chests; it doesn't necessarily mean that '''all' legeandary items can be found in rare chests. Thanks.'' --SWG-Warcryer 18:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question Hey, I do play SWG very often however with the recent things taking place I have been unable to log in. Is this the result of SOE Shutting everything down or is my computer just retarded? :The SOE servers are currently offline for a major emergency maintenance due to a recent hack. Check www.soe.com for more informations. --SWG-Warcryer 04:17, May 9, 2011 (UTC) GCW Question Do you know If GCW will reset and possibly take us back some? would be very dissapointing if all the progress we all made on the Double Weekend would go to waste and take us yet another week or 2 weeks to get where we were and where we should be. :I honestly don't know what will be the impacts, if any, ingame. I can venture to a safe guess though, I would think they kind of "freezed" the ingame world thereby putting all ingame indicators "on hold". GCW status, vendor timers, player city pulses, pet incubation, leaderboards, etc... There should be a part of the SWG Team who have been working on continuing developments for SWG while the techies handle the security issues, and some of their time should probably be dedicated to making sure everything resumes properly when we log back in. This is my guess at the moment. --SWG-Warcryer 05:07, May 11, 2011 (UTC) SOE Updates Thanks for the SOE updates. :No probs. --SWG-Warcryer 17:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) With tremendous thanks Hi Warcryer, My friend, I just wanted to extend to you my tremendous thanks, come what may, for your invaluable contributions to this resource. The SWG wiki has been THE go-to resource for all those that played the game, and you've ensured that it's remained lively, informed and credible. I admire your dedication, and I salute the time and effort that you've put in. All the best to you and everything you continue to do. --User:Drekkin :Thank you Drekkin. I was (and still am for a little while) glad to slightly contribute in making Star Wars Galaxies an awesome ride. As they say, it's about the trip, not the destination. Fly safe! --SWG-Warcryer 20:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Future vandalism I'd like to suggest that as the usefulness of the SWG Wiki is coming to an end, any time we revert vandalism on a page we also semi-protect it, so only registered members can edit. I foresee this wiki being vandalised ad infinitum by people whining about the NGE/SOE/RP/PvP/Bria or whatever. Peltarius 20:46, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey it's i'mtheman from starsider server, I can get my snow machine to work in my house any advise? I can make it make snwobals that it though.